


My Breath in Your Lungs

by CatBoyBap



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cute, Dream Smp, Fluff, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Non cannon - Freeform, Origin Story, Romance, The ending eludes to sex but its just a one liner lol, headcannon, no real names used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatBoyBap/pseuds/CatBoyBap
Summary: How Skeppy became human.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 11
Kudos: 154





	My Breath in Your Lungs

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that these events are non cannon and take place in the past, characters may be slightly different due to this. I promise they wont change too much tho !! :3

Bad fumbled with a few scrolls before pausing in front of a mirror, "Soon." He murmured, "Soon this is going to change." And indeed it would, for the past few years Bad had scoured shop after sketchy shop for the perfect spell scroll. It was an enchantment called personify, when a wearable item is enchanted with personify it can be given to a non human entity to give them a human-like form. The spell wasn't for Bad however, it was for Skeppy his companion. Skeppy was a golem, a small diamond creature bad had given sentience to ages ago, but Bad felt... bad for Skeppy. The poor thing was unable to smell, taste, or even touch, he was pure mineral capable of sight hearing, speach, and movement but nothing else. Skeppy had never complained to Bad, in fact he was pretty content just existing, but Bad felt that he owed his tiny lover. Scroll in hand he left to gather ingredients, as he snuck through the kitchen a small voice called out. "Where are you going?" It was Skeppy, the small creature waddled over to Bad. "Can I come?"

"I'm sorry Skeppy but it's too dangerous where I'm going." The gem chuckled "BS, I can hold my own against a creeper." To which he received a gentle pat from the demon, "Not in the Nether darling, I'll be back as soon as I can." Without another word Bad exited the house, much to the dismay of Skeppy who had to sit around and wait like he always did. It didn't take Bad long to return, but before Skeppy could ask him what he'd brought back, Bad slipped away into his room and locked the door. "Bad?" Skeppy spoke through the door, "Whatcha doin in there?" 

"Nothing Geppy! Don't worry about it!" He couldn't tell Skeppy his plans, that would ruin the surprise. "Alright..." Skeppy sauntered off to perch by a window and watch the rain. With the golden necklaces in hand Bad began the ritual. "Hoglin hooves and Warped Mushrooms, Eyes of Ender and Piglin Splendor, A single gem and Obsidian that cries, enchant this brooch with Personify." In a rather large burst of flames the necklaces dropped to the ground, shimmering with their new power. Bad put his on immediatly, taking a form he, as a shapeshifter, used plenty of times. He then left the room with pep in his step.

"Skeppppyyyy! I made you something!"

"You're not going to turn me into a cat again are you?" The small man quipped.

"No no, it's even better- just put this on." He tossed the necklace to the reluctant golem who studied it for a moment. "Is this gonna kill me or something?" Bad rolled his eyes "It's not going to kill you, in fact it'll make you the happiest you've ever been!" He smiled. "... It's drugs?"

"Language! Just put it on Skeppy."

"Fine fine." He slipped the necklace over his neck and blinked. Suddenly he was... taller, and his knees were wobbly and his hands were- hands? He starred at the soft tanned digits that replaced his diamond paws. His moment of wonder was halted as his knees gave out on him and he fell to the floor. "Bad wha-" He looked up to see Bad's flustered face and averted gaze. Bad grabbed a spare t-shirt and wrestled it onto Skeppy who was indeed butt naked. "What did you..." He drifted off, noticing a strange sensation. His hand felt heavy and... tingly? When he looked down he noticed Bad's fingers intertwining with his. He could... feel Bad.

"It's nice isn't it? I wanted to be the first thing you touched- Skeppy are you okay?" Bad place his free hand to Skeppy's cheek, he was crying. Bad smiled lovingly at him and brushed away a lock of his dark hair. "It's a little strange huh? Is it too much for you?" Skeppy shook his head and reached up his hands to cup Bad's face. 

"You feel... tingly and... good." 

"I'm warm and scruffy Skeppy, you finally get to feel that." Bad smiled, tears welling in his eyes, "You can finally feel me." He pulled Skeppy into a hug. "You can feel hugs and how warm they and and you can feel my heart beat and you can feel my clothes and my hair and-"

Their lips connected, gravity had pulled them together and, like two planets upon impact, their collision sent sparks all through Skeppy's brain. Heat was rising within the man, a warmth that spread across his face and ears and made his fingers buzz with elation. It felt so magical, a kiss. Of course he'd receive small pecks here and there but he never felt them. No no he felt this in every part of his body. A sudden wooziness came over him as, in his moments of euphoria, he had forgotten to breathe. He pulled away from the kiss and huffed a few times, Bad seemed to be in a similar situation, red faced and panting slightly. They made eye contact as giggles erupted between them. "That was incredible-" Bad pulled him into another giggly kiss, much sloppier than the first, but somehow more exciting. "I could kiss you forever Skeppy..." He smiled tenderly at his companion, "I'd never grow tired of losing my breath in your lungs."

...

"What do we do now?" They had mainly been touching each other, not inappropriately mind you, simply feeling each other's warmth. "I suppose we could go touch some other stuff." Skeppy nodded, "Naturally, what should we touch, Touch-Master?" Bad at that giggled, "Touch-Master? Haha well Touch-Master says we go play in the rain."

Skeppy was somewhat reluctant to stick his hand out in the rain, "What if it hurts me?" T which Bad walked out into the rain and smiled, "But what if it hurts ME?" Skeppy grumbled. Bad took his hand and yanked him off the porch. At first Skeppy panicked but after a little reassurance from the other man he stood there and let the rain soak his skin. "What is this supposed to feel like?" Skeppy asked, closing his eyes, Bad thought for a moment. "It's cold and wet, and it smells like a storm and the air itself is warm and fresh." Skeppy smiled and nodded as he spoke. Bad took Skeppy's hands and formed them into a cup, after some rainwater had pooled up in them he gave him a simple request. "Drink it." And Skeppy did. "It... tastes like blue... like air and blue... and like how the rain feels on my skin..." He looked at Bad who laughed, "That's one way of describing it." Skeppy drank a little more rainwater before Bad chimed in "Don't drink too much, you'll get sick. We should head in and dry off. There are a few more feelings you gotta feel."

After drying off, having an awkward talk about the new organ Skeppy had between his legs, and putting him in some fluffy clothing they hunkered down by the fireplace. Bad had taken his necklace off and reverted back to his normal demon form, Skeppy was currled up on his lap listening to his heartbeat and eating a muffin. He finished the pastry in record time and handed the wrapper to Bad, who tossed it in the fire. Skeppy watched to paper curl and blacken as the flames consumed it. "What happens if I touch it?" Bad cocked his head, "The fire? It'll hurt you Skeppy, you can only get a little close to it, if you get too close you'll burn like that wrapper." Skeppy nodded nervously, "Were at a safe distance right now so don't worry. How do you like those fluffy pants?" Skeppy rubbed them "They feel like what clouds look like, fluff, I like fluff." Bad kissed his forehead "Good to know Geppy. Y'know, there's still one thing you've yet to feel."

"What's that?" Skeppy looked up at him curiously. 

"Pleasure~"

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha that's all you get losers !! I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
